Bone
by SophieRomanoff
Summary: When Natasha is knocked unconscious during a mission, it's down to Clint to fight the last of the bad guys. Jumping from the rafters tends to be a bad decision, especially when one ends up with a broken ankle. day 6 of prompt challenge. Word of the day: Bone. Enjoy and feel free to check out the previous days!


Hey everyone! welcome to day 6, if you want to check out my last one, it's called 'explosion' and is verrrry whumpy. Anyways, here's...

BONE

Zvezda moya – my star

Kotyonok - kitten

Clint gritted his teeth, wincing with every step as he moved around the corner, his sharp eyes searching the vacinity.

"Tash?" His hissed, cocking his head in an attempt to hear better. "Natasha?"

Silence answered him and he forced himself forward, senses on high alert as he searched for his partner.

Realising he wasn't going to see anything from on the ground, Clint looked up at the ceiling. They were in an old abandoned house, and Clint grinned as he took stock of the rafters.

He took a few steps back before running forward, jumping and grabbing onto thr lowest beam. His ribs screaming in protest, he hooked his leg around the wood and swung himself up. From there on it was easy for the ex-carnie to climb up the top rafters.

Perched there, like his namesake, he could search nearly the entire building. That was where he finally spotted Natasha, the redhead sprawled out face down on the floor, obviously unconscious, two men headed straight for her.

Clint cursed, standing and leaping easily from rafter to rafter, silent. When he was above them, he prepared himself for the drop down. It was gonna hurt like a bitch.

Clint readied himself and jumped. It wasn't quite as deft as he would've liked, Natasha was the cat out of the both of them. He landed heavily on his left foot, his ankle rolling beneath him, an audible snap echoing in the room.

Pain shot through him and he shouted out expletives that would've got him in the shit with Phil.

But in seconds, the archer was on the men. They'd been surprised by him dropping from the ceiling and we're momentarily caught off guard. In thirty seconds, the two men were down and Clint was limping to Natasha.

He gently rolled her onto her back, reaching into his pocket. He pressed the phone he pulled out to his ear, holding it in place with his shoulder as he felt for Natasha's pulse.

He grimaced as he waited for Phil to pick up. They hadn't needed comms, as it had been a strictly 'Shield' operation.

Natasha had gotten wind of an agent of the Red Room sending drugs across to America and when nobody could dissuade her not to go, Clint had known he would go with her.

Phil had covered for them, saying it would all be off the books.

And now he wasn't picking up his damned phone.

Clint blew out a frustrated breath and focused on his partner.

Her steady pulse reassured him, as did the fact that she was already groaning softly and starting to come around. They'd been knocked out plenty, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

"Natasha?" He asked softly, not touching her as she blinked her eyes open and looked up at him.

She immediately recognised him and her features smoothed out. "Clint." She mumbled, rubbing the dried blood at her temple and pushing herself up.

With Natasha coherent and sure of where she was, he reached for her again, now he knew she wouldn't fight him. Neither of them tended to wake up well.

"I'm alright, one caught me by surprise." She grimaced, accepting the help up to her feet. She looked steadfastly at the floor, her brows furrowed.

"Tash? Talk to me, Zvezda Moya." He said softly, tipping her chin up with his finger.

"I can't believe he got to me." She growled, obviously frustrated. "I'm supposed to be better than them." She hissed. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Clint blinked and shook his head. "Tash, it happens to everyone. You're not indestructible, believe it or not, you're human. Humans aren't perfect." He murmured.

"I was supposed to be." She jutted her chin out, her eyes focusing on anything but his.

"Nobody is, Tasha, nobody." He sad firmly. "Whatever they told you was wrong, you know that deep down." He dipped his head into her line of sight. "Okay? You're not a robot. Sometimes someone gets the drop on us, and that's okay. Now can we please get out of here?" He asked softly.

Natasha swallowed hard and nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

They both stepped forward to find the way out, Clint nearly crumpling to the floor.

Natasha's eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulders, avoiding him hitting the floor. "Clint?" She supported his weight. "You're hurt-"

"Told you we weren't robots." He grinned, though he felt faintly like throwing up at the pain. His face paled and he bit hard on his lower lip.

"I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken-" he grimaced, smiling sheepishly.

"Honestly Clint, how the hell did you manage that?" She muttered, lowering him onto the floor, gentle.

"I may or may not have jumped from up there." He pointed up at the ceiling, the sheepish expression still on his face.

"Clint!" She scolded, shaking her head. "How many times do me and Phil have to tell you to climb down like a normal person!"

"There wasn't time!" He insisted, flushing slightly.

"You wanted to show off." Natasha argued, sliding her knife out of her boot and cutting the bottom of his pants. "You're hopeless." She murmured, wincing sympathetically as she peeled back the material.

"That's why you love me." Clint chuckled, still looking queasy.

Natasha just tutted as her gentle fingers probed the mottled and already bruised skin. Clint inhaled sharply and Natasha apologised quietly, rocking back on her heels.

"It's definitely broken." She murmured, "but there's not much anyone can do here. We have to get back to Shield. Did you try Phil?" Her hand stayed on his leg, her thumb brushing gently over his skin.

Swallowing back another wave of nausea, Clint nodded and took out his phone again, dialling Phil. It went through the answer phone again and Clint shrugged. "We'll have to walk."

"You mean I have to walk, and drag you." Natasha quipped, a small worried smile on her face.

"What would I do without you?" Clint grinned.

"Wither and die." Natasha said seriously, her eyes twinkling. "Now, come on, it's freezing in here and I really want a hot shower."

Clint grinned and winked. "There's an image I'm not getting out of my head any time soon." He breathed and Natasha rolled her eyes, standing and leaning to pull her partner up.

Once they were both standing, Natasha wrapped Clint's arm around her shoulders. Together, they made it to the exit. Once there, Clint pulled himself away, resting his palms on his knees as he hunched forward.

His was visibly sweating, his face pale. Looking about ready to throw up, Natasha out her cool hand against his forehead. "My poor little kotyonok." She cooed, stroking back the sweaty strands of his hair from his forehead.

"I told you not to call me that." Clint groaned, leaning against her.

"I don't care." Natasha shrugged.

Clint's phone began blaring then, Men in black playing as Phil's name came up on the screen. Lips twitching, Natasha accepted the call. "Time to go home, kotyonok."

Later that evening, Natasha walked into Clint's room, knocking once.

Clint lay back on the bed, his ankle wrapped in a purple plaster cast, his eyelids drooping. He'd been pumped full of pain meds and was happier than anything to see Natasha.

"Aw, your head!" Clint pouted, pointing at the small line of stitches across her temple.

Natasha pursed her lips and shook her head, silently crawling up to la beside him. Clint grinned and clumsily wrapped his arm around her waist. "My little red." He sighed happily, fascinated as he stroked a hand through her red locks.

"Rest now, kotyonok." Natasha stifled a giggle and resisted the urge to pull out her phone and record him.

"You're gonna be just fine." She smiled, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. Just relaxing into his touch and warmth. They were home and whilst Clint was high as anything, they were okay. As long as they had each other, they would always be fine.


End file.
